U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,845 purportedly discloses an ice protection apparatus including a top polyurethane layer, an active layer, and a base layer cured together into a unitary matrix, wherein the base layer is either polyurethane or chloroprene.
U.S. Pat. App. No. 2005/271,881 purportedly discloses a method relating to abrasion resistant coatings which comprises disposing on a substrate one or more coatings, wherein one coating comprises an isocyanate-terminated polyurethane prepolymer and a curing agent; wherein the curing agents comprise polyaspartic esters, ketimines, aldimines, or a combination comprising at least one of the foregoing curing agents; reacting the isocyanate-terminated polyurethane prepolymer with a curing agent; wherein the reacting can optionally be carried out in the presence of moisture or heat; and curing the isocyanate-terminated polyurethane prepolymer to form the coating. The reference purportedly discloses use of the coating to protect certain aircraft surfaces.